Light
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 7 drabbles. NaruSaku. Me gusta la luz que reflejan tus ojos al mirarme. No sé si estoy enamorada de ti. Quisiera saber si soy correspondido. Pensamientos y acciones de dos personas que no están seguras de sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser obvios.
1. Amor

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno.  
**Tema:** 1 - Love/Amor.

* * *

Sakura estaba conciente de las muchas variedades de amor que existían, así como también de sus significados. Desde el pequeño cariño que se le toma a un objeto preciado, regalado por tu mejor amiga -como un listón-, hasta el más profundo e irrompible que sólo le reservaba a sus padres. También existía el amor fraternal, aquél que sentía por sus amigos; el amor hacia uno mismo, ése que le había hecho mucha falta de pequeña y... el más importante, el amor de pareja.

La kunoichi pensaba haber encontrado ese tipo de amor en Sasuke Uchiha, su compañero de equipo, o al menos se imaginaba compartiéndolo con él. Hasta que Sasuke decidió irse de la aldea, quedando ella prácticamente rota e inservible. Le había costado muchísimo trabajo reponerse de las largas noches en vela que se pasaba llorando u olvidar el semblante del muchacho al despedirse, sí, le había costado... pero había salido del abismo.

Naruto le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, para mirar hacia el futuro con una meta común en sus corazones. Y aquél amor de pareja que pensó nunca volvería a experimentar regresó con fuerza a su mente, una vez volvió a ver al rubio. Lo apreciaba, lo admiraba y quería. Ella nunca se planteó enamorarse, pero así terminó.

Ahora, sólo espera ser correspondida, para por fin vivir ese sentimiento que le fue negado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hace mucho que no escribo de Naruto, le perdí un poco el gusto. No obstante, esta pareja siempre me va a encantar, porque en el manga se va afianzando cada vez más y yo creo que es inevitable que queden juntos. El drabble está inspirado en una tabla de retos de una comunidad en Livejournal, llamada 'luz', son 12 drabbles con doce temas diferentes que trataré de llevar a cabo.

Espero que si alguien se pasa alguna vez por aquí y lee, me deje un pequeño comentario sobre qué le está pareciendo el fanfic, ¿los personajes están dentro de carácter? ¿Tendré alguna falta de ortografía, coherencia o narración? Sientanse libres de dejarme críticas o cualquier tipo de cosa, yo leeré con gusto :3. Incluso sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, etc.

El siguiente drabble lo actualizaré el próximo martes, con el tema 'Comfort/Comodidad', espero que alguien esté para leerlo x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar este capítulo :3.

Ja ne!


	2. Comodidad

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno  
**Tema: **2 - Comfort / Comodidad.

* * *

Definitivamente, Naruto no se contaba entre las personas más normales del mundo. Ni las más cuerdas tampoco. Él lo sabía y le divertía hasta cierto punto el ser diferente a los demás. Lo único que no entendía era ese palpitar irregular en su pecho cuando veía a Sakura. Ése que lograba quemar con su calidez un poco del dolor y el miedo que había experimentado desde que había nacido, al ser rechazado por todos.

Día a día, semana tras semana, ese calor lo había salvado. Y se dirigía a la Academia Ninja con renovado ímpetu sólo para verla, aunque claro, ella no le hacía demasiado caso, como todos los demás. Lo rechazaba, lo golpeaba, le decía palabras hirientes, que sólo conseguían renovar sus atenciones al doble. Era divertido, diferente, justo como él. Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Sakura, ése que decía en realidad 'no quiero hacerte daño, déjame en paz' y comprenderlo, porque ella también se sentía sola.

Kiba solía hacerle burla sobre su relación con la pequeña, lo llamaba 'amor apache'. Naruto no entendía muy bien el concepto, ni le importaba tampoco cómo llamarlo, lo único que entendía era que, esa calidez, esa comodidad de las almas tan afines, algún día sería para siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Gracias por los reviews, aunque sean pocos se agradecen. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para comentar la historia, pero bueno, espero seguir leyéndolos en los próximos capítulos, el siguiente capítulo es Kisses/Besos.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el próximo martes :3.

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido.

Ja ne!


	3. Besos

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno  
**Tema:** 3 - Kisses / Besos.

* * *

Sakura siempre había estado consciente de que su primer beso iba a ser único y mágico, sin embargo, nunca pensó que éste sería con Naruto. Como un ritmo que fluye y se desliza por sus cuerpos, así fueron atraidos magnéticamente el uno hacia el otro, hasta llegar a unir sus labios.

Primeramente fue algo torpe, Naruto no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, no sabía si cerrar los ojos, o si lo estaba haciendo bien. Su boca se había unido a la de Sakura, pero había permanecido inmóvil en esa posición.

Luego, se convirtió en un juego de rápidos besos, lleno de risas y cariño. Esa vez, las manos del rubio habían acariciado el rostro de su amada antes de 'atacarla' y ella a su tiempo, con los ojos brillándole por el entusiasmo también había correspondido el gesto, tocando los pómulos de éste, su frente, su nuca...

Entonces, el beso se convirtió en algo feroz: Cuando la mujer tomó la nuca del ninja y lo atrajo hasta ella para unir sus bocas, había de todo menos timidez en el encuentro. Sus labios se entreabrieron y la respiración se hizo dificultosa, pero sus lenguas lo disfrutaron, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuándo exactamente se habían separado para quedarse mirando a los ojos con las mejillas de ambos ardiendo.

Sakura siempre había estado consciente de que su primer beso iba a ser único y mágico, lo que nunca pensó es que así serían todos sus besos con Naruto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Siempre he pensado que Naruto es muy ingenuo en eso del amor, incluso en Shippuuden. Aunque puede que sean sólo impresiones mías, sólo por eso dejé que Sakura llevara las riendas en el beso de verdad ¿estuvo mal? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esto, porque estos retos plantean poner a mi mente a imaginar cosas que normalmente no haría y no sé, espero esté lo suficientemente bien -w-, a veces no tengo ni idea de que escribo, sólo dejo que mis dedos se muevan y luego regreso corriendo a ver si no hay fallas de ortografía u otras x.x

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el próximo martes :3. El siguiente capítulo es Hope/Esperanza.

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido.

Ja ne!


	4. Esperanza

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno  
**Tema:** 4 - Hope / Esperanza.

* * *

Cierto rubio arrugó el entrecejo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero tenía la esperanza de que estuviera bien. Un montón de ingredientes hervían en el fuego y aunque el aroma no era desagradable, no estaba muy seguro del sabor. Sin embargo, iba a proseguir con el plan. Aquél día Sakura y él cumplían exactamente un año de estar saliendo y él quería hacer algo especial. ¡Y vaya que era especial ese estofado extraño! Al menos la mujer quedaría impresionada.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Haruno entró, olisqueando un poco. Llevaba un gran paquete entre las manos y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas ante su atrevimiento. Se sentía extraña en esa fecha, nunca pensó que llegaría.

—¿Qué haces, Naruto? —inquirió, posándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa en los labios. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba y murmuraba—:

—Nuestra cena.

—Hmmm, ¿estás seguro que eso es comestible? —ella levantó la caja que llevaba, tenía un enorme lazo de color rojo encima—. Y yo que había comprado una ración enorme de ramen en Ichiraku, qué desperdicio.

—La esperanza es lo último que muere, Sakura-chan —se rió él, plantándole un pequeño beso—. ¿Quién dijo que no puedo comer doble?

La kunoichi estalló en risas. Al menos él se comería su parte.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **OMG. Siento muchísimo el retraso, ayer me quedé dormida hasta las... ahm, cuatro de la tarde y luego tuve que ponerme a hacer las cosas de mi casa y toda eso, lo lamento, aún así, aquí está y espero les agrade. Algunos drabbles los manejaré con ellos siendo pareja, otros amigos, quizás haya universos alternos, etcétera.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran mucho. Recuerden que cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido.

Nos vemos el próximo martes, ahora sí puntualmente~

Ja ne!


	5. Hogar

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno  
**Tema: **5 - Home / Hogar

* * *

Naruto se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, incómodo por la repentina aparición del sol en el horizonte. Había dormido poco y nada, por lo cual la luz le molestaba a los ojos. Aunque, pensándolo objetivamente, él había decidido no dormir. El sol no tenía la culpa.

Se incorporó sobre los codos y miró a su alrededor, había un tiradero sobre el suelo, entre platos de ramen y ropa esparcida... ¡Espera! ¿Ropa? Sí, había ropa suya ahí, pero también de otra persona. Se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior y a su lado, Sakura se desperezó, sonriéndole.

La impresión lo dejó mudo, pero aún así correspondió la sonrisa, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Acercó su temblorosa mano hacia la ¿visión? y acarició sus mejillas. Había tantas palabras qué decir, pero no salían de sus labios. Ella no trató de ayudarle, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando con tan sólo verlo.

Lo abrazó junto a su pecho antes de murmurar, cohibida:

—Este es tu hogar, Naruto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Lamento la tardanza en el capítulo anterior, ahora sí estoy a tiempo. Ya es tarde y no he dormido, pero espero que este les guste :33, Naruto me parece un chico muy romántico si se lo propone, así que traté de expresarlo. Espero sus comentarios con ansias :3.

Btw, el próximo martes no habrá actualización, porque saldré de vacaciones, pero dentro de dos semanas me tendrán de vuelta, lo prometo :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	6. Placer

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno.  
**Tema:** 6 - Pleasure / Placer  
**Advertencias: **Basado en el manga de Shippuuden si no lo han leído tendrán muchos spoilers :S.

* * *

Sentiste cómo un calorcillo extraño se extendía por tu cuerpo, reconfortándolo. Sakura por fin te estaba diciendo lo que desde niño siempre quisiste escuchar: que te quería. Te quedaste pasmado y un leve guiño carmesí acudió a tus mejillas, mientras te decidías entre sonreír o no, entre abrazarla o no, entre besarla o no.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño placer duró poco y nada cuando te mencionó a tu rival, tanto de amor como de guerra. Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía Sakura hablarte de amor y de Sasuke a la vez? ¡Tenían que ser todas mentiras! Ese extraño nerviosismo, su voz crispada... ¡Mentía!

La ira y el dolor te destrozaron a la vez. Dijiste palabras que no querías que salieran de tu boca. Afirmaste cosas estúpidas. La dejaste ir.

Espero que no te arrepientas después.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Vale, éste lo hice con ese capítulo del manga porque Naruto mostró una variedad de expresiones que me dejó asombrada y esto fue lo que concluí al final. Él estaba feliz de oír a Sakura, pero como expliqué en el fic, cuando ella dijo Sasuke, bum, adiós magia. Es como si yo le reclamara (?, ok, ya ando desvariando x'D. Me alegra que les estén gustando.

Como siempre, cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3.

Ja ne!


	7. Amabilidad

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno  
**Tema: **07. Kindness / Amabilidad.

* * *

—Te estás pasando, Ino —declaró furiosa Sakura, al verse en el espejo. Estaba irreconocible y no podía precisar si eso era bueno o malo.

La rubia le dio un empujoncito amistoso antes de sonreírle pícaramente.

—Es necesario —afirmó tozudamente, mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como celestina en pleno trabajo, recogiendo esto y poniendo un poco de aquello en su lugar—. Verás que al baka de Naruto se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea.

Sakura se sonrojó. En primera instancia, nisiquiera estaba segura de por qué había aceptado tener una cita con el rubio escandaloso y en segunda, tampoco sabía por qué le había pedido ayuda a Ino para verse bien. No es que lo necesitara o no, es que realmente no veía la necesidad. Después de todo... Naruto y ella sólo eran amigos, ¿no? No hacía falta tanto maquillaje, ni ese vestido, ni los comentarios fuera de lugar de su amiga. Y aún así, ahí estaban todos ellos.

El timbre sonó repetidas veces anunciando la llegada del joven una media hora después y fue una suerte que así lo hiciera debido al bullicio que corría por Konoha una vez caida la tarde. Yamanaka le sonrió para darle ánimos mientras la acompañaba a la puerta de su casa. Incluso tuvo el descaro de decirle a Naruto que había flores en descuento. Pero éste apenas y le hizo caso.

—¡Te ves hermosa, Sakura-chan! —vociferó, logrando que casi lo escuchara todo el vecindario, quienes voltearon para ver la causa de tanto alboroto, dejando a Sakura más roja que un semáforo en alto ante sus atentas miradas.

Ella le pegó un puñetazo a Naruto inconscientemente.

Quizá él también era demasiado amable, tanto como para mentirle.

Porque mentía, ¿no?


End file.
